LOVE vs HATE 2: Defying Gravity Falls
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: While visiting the town of Gravity Falls, an attack by H.A.T.E causes Fluttershy to run off. Eventually, she meets a young girl named Mabel who becomes her new friend, and learns her brother Dipper has a mysterious journal that the villains will stop at nothing to possess.
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

Disclaimer: All characters are copyright their original owners.

L.O.V.E vs. H.A.T.E #2

"Defying Gravity Falls"

To the untrained eye, the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon appeared to be a normal, quaint, out of the way average town. But few people knew, even the denizens themselves, that the town was host to all manner of strange and weird creatures. Gnomes, mermen, Manotaurs, evil wax figures; these were just some of the things that lay out of sight of the populous. Indeed, only a pair of young children had witnessed many of these creatures firsthand, and their recent actions would soon result in them meeting even stranger ones…

"Well Mabel, I've decided to finally get some help," Dipper Pines told his sister.

"Thank goodness," Mabel told him "you can't fix a problem unless you're willing to admit that you have one."

"No, not that kind of help," Dipper corrected her "I mean help in dealing with all of the crazy things around here. I put a post on the internet announcing that I was looking for experts on the strange & unusual. Perhaps I should've been more specific…"

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute, hold the phone," a shocked Mabel replied "we have the internet?"

"No, but the Gravity Falls library does," Dipper explained "they got it in hopes of getting people to visit there more often."

"Pfft, good luck with that," Mabel said "does anyone even read anymore?"

"Anyway," Dipper continued, ignoring her "with any luck, we can find someone from outside this town that can help us further investigate the mysteries of this town and this journal," he added, producing the strange book from his vest.

"Dipper, have you ever thought of using your time to do other things like, oh, I don't know, anything else?"

"Mabel, ever since I found this journal, I feel like it's my duty to find out who wrote it, and why," Dipper told her "and since I've gotten nowhere on that, maybe someone else can help me. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Never ask that!" Mabel told him "if you say 'what's the worst that could happen?' then something really bad will happen, like you could get struck by lightning, or eaten by wolves, or forced to clean the bathrooms! Have you ever been in there after Soos?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh man Dipper, I wouldn't want to be you right now," Mabel told him "when whatever bad thing that's going to happen ends up happening to you."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, okay?" Dipper told her "it was just a small post on the internet; I'm sure no one even noticed it."

* * *

But unknown to the young lad, Mabel's prediction was right on the nose, as a group of League for Order against Various Enemies operatives, consisting of Princes Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rex, Ben Tennyson, Omi & Raimundo were making their way through the woods.

"I don't see what H.A.T.E could possibly want here," Twilight said "it seems like a normal, quiet town to me."

"Well, our information detected them in the area," Rex told her "and if they are here, it can't be good."

"I don't mind," Pinkie Pie added "even if there turns out to be no evil bad guys, then hey, we get a free vacation out of it."

"Um, isn't this place supposed to be…haunted?" a nervous Fluttershy asked.

"Well, some people have claimed to see weird phenomenon here," Rex told her, which didn't help the shy Pegasus "but most of them are local kooks and weirdoes."

"Well, keep an eye out anyway," Twilight told them, "if H.A.T.E is operating here, we need to find out why and stop them."

* * *

Unknown to the heroes, but a mere few feet away, several members of the Hierarchy of Arch-Villains and Their Employees, among them Jack Spicer, Dr. Octopus, Lord Hater & Peepers, were already on the move.

"Explain again why I'm wasting my time in this little Podunk town?" Lord Hater asked.

"Because, I read this post on the internet from a kid that lives here," Jack Spicer explained "he said he was looking for someone who was an expert on the strange & weird; I figured maybe he had something unique we could snatch and use for own evil purposes."

"And you think that was a reliable source?" Hater asked.

"I know, not everything on the Internet is exactly 100% reliable," Jack told him "but I've got a good feeling about this one."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about those fools from L.O.V.E getting in our way," Hater said "they're probably thousands of miles from here, and have no clue what we're…oof!" he shouted, after colliding with someone.

"Oopsie, my bad."

"Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid…pink pony?" Hater said surprised, recognizing the figure before him.

"Hey, you're that Lord Hater guy!" Pinkie commented.

"Wait, if you're here, then that means…" Jack began.

"There's more of us?" Twilight asked, with the villains suddenly noticing the other heroes "I knew they couldn't resist coming here."

"I don't know how you guys found us, but you won't live long enough to do anything about it," Dr. Octopus said, sending his metal tentacles towards the heroes.

"Not a chance!" Rex said, converting his fists into Smack Hands and sending a shockwave at the villain, which knocked him off balance.

"Good move robo-kid," Rex looked up to see Jack hovering nearby via his heli-bot "but that only works on guys on the ground. Jack Bots, finish these losers!"

Suddenly, a swarm of Jack's robots emerged from the forest, lasers blasting and made a beeline for the heroes.

"Too bad for you, I have just the thing to deal with your robots," Ben said, as he readied the Omnitrix "say hello to Echo Echo!" he added, right before transforming into Clockwork "or Clockwork, he works too."

"You guys handle the robots, I'll deal with metal arms," Rex told the others.

"Can do," Clockwork said, using his chest beam to slow down some of the robots, allowing Twilight to blast them with beams of magic while Omi & Raimundo just smashed them normally.

Hater & Peepers meanwhile, confronted the helpless Pinkie.

"No friends to help you now pink pony," Hater said "will you bow before the great Lord Hater, or shall I destroy you?"

"Can I get a third option?"

"No."

"Well would you mind if I threw a party first?"

"Sure, what harm could it do?" Hater asked.

"Okey dokey lokey," Pinkie said, producing her party cannon from out of nowhere "hope you guys like your party big!"

"This won't end well," Peepers commented, before the cannon went off, sending both villains flying.

"Aww, they left before they could get any cake," Pinkie said "oh well, more for me" she added, immediately chomping down on a cake she suddenly had.

Meanwhile Rex was dodging the tentacles of Dr. Octopus, but knew he had to find a way to disable the good doctor.

"You can't keep this up forever," Doc Ock told him "eventually, you'll tire out, and then you'll be mine."

"Try and grab me, four arms!" Rex said, running to and fro. As he expected, Ock shot out his arms in an attempt to grab him, not noticing the tentacles were starting to tangle themselves up.

"Got you now!"

"Wrong doc, the only thing you've got is all twisted up," Rex replied.

Dr. Octopus noticed that, indeed, his arms had twisted around themselves in an attempt to get Rex. Grunting in frustration, he struggled to untangle them.

Meanwhile, the other heroes had made quick work of the Jack Bots.

"Now for their creator," Clockwork said, gazing upwards at Jack.

"Gee, I'd love to stay and play with you guys, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check," Jack told them "come on Ock, let's blow this pop stand."

"You will not be blowing any stands of pop today," Omi said.

"That's what you think!" Jack said "later losers!" he added, tossing a smoke bomb down on them; when the smoke cleared, Jack & Dr. Octopus were gone.

"I can't believe we let them get away," Twilight said.

"Something tells me we'll run into them again," Ben, who had just transformed back told her.

"And if we do, we'll be ready for them this time, right Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, only to hear no response "Fluttershy? Hey, Fluttershy how come you aren't answering me?"

"Pinkie, Fluttershy isn't answering, because she's not here!" Twilight replied franticly.

"Phew, that's a relief; I thought she was ignoring me or something."

* * *

Next time, a lost Fluttershy runs into a mysterious… oh heck, it's obviously Mabel, and is taken back to the Mystery Shack. Meanwhile, H.A.T.E finds an ally to their cause.


	2. Adorable & Adorabler

Once the fighting had begun, Fluttershy took off as fast as her legs would carry her and ran off deep into the woods, not looking behind her. Finding a bush, she dove behind it to hide. Not hearing anything, the shy Pegasus decided to see if the coast was clear.

"Hello? Are there any scary guys out there?" she asked, as she stuck her head out. Seeing nothing, she extracted herself from the bush.

"I'm glad that's over," she said happily "now I can get back to my friends."

She looked around, but suddenly realized she had no idea where she was.

"Twilight? Pinkie? Ben? Anypony?" she said nervously "oh dear, where could they be? More importantly, where am I?"

Fluttershy looked around the woods; they didn't seem scary, but she heard the place was home to all manner of strange things.

"It's okay Fluttershy, it's just a forest," she told herself "forests are filled with animals; you love animals, and they're not scary," she added taking a deep breath "okay, I can do this."

So saying, she began walking off, hoping to locate her missing friends.

* * *

"Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad!" Twilight exclaimed "how could I let Fluttershy disappear like this?"

"It's not your fault Twilight," Rex assured her "she probably got scared and ran off."

"Okay, but what if some horrible creature finds her and gobbles her up?!" Twilight asked franticly "or what if those bad guys find her? I shudder to think what horrible things they could do to her!"

"Relax, I'll head out and look for her," Ben told her "a quick run around the forest as XLR8 should locate her in no time," he added, activating the Omnitrix to become the speedy alien, although instead turning into Shocksquatch.

"Okay, I'm gonna assume that something around here is messing up the Omnitrix," Shocksquatch said "although for a town with this reputation, I suppose it is rather appropriate, eh."

"I'll fly above the forest and see if I can locate her," Twilight said "Ben, you go in yourself; the rest of you, find out where those villains went. We can't let this distract us from stopping them from whatever they're doing here."

"Don't worry, they won't succeed on our watch," Raimundo told her.

"You're wearing a watch?" Pinkie asked "can you tell me what time it is?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still heading through the forest, hoping to locate her missing friends. As she did, she found herself becoming less afraid.

"Well, no sign of my friends, but I haven't found any animals either," she lamented "I was hoping I might see at least one cute squirrel or little birdie. Certainly there has to be some little animals around here somewhere."

"Ow!"

"Who said that?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I did."

Fluttershy looked down and saw a small man with a pointy hat and beard, who was rubbing his head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you down there," she apologized "um, what are you anyway?"

"I'm a gnome," it replied "we live in the forest here in Gravity Falls." Then he took real notice of the creature before him "hey, you're a Pegasus, aren't you."

"That's right."

"Oh what luck," the gnome told her "my tribe and I are in need of a good mount, and I think you would be perfect."

"That's very nice of you to say, but I really must find my friends first," Fluttershy told him "perhaps when I'm done."

"I'm not sure you understand," the gnome told her "you're not being given a choice in the matter. Now, my gnomes!"

Just then, a series of lassos emerged from the woods and surrounded Fluttershy, pinning her to the ground.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked, as she tried to free herself.

"With your ability to travel on land & air, you will make us gnomes the most feared creatures in the forest," the gnome told her "what luck that we managed to run into you today."

"No please, let me go!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Sorry little Pegasus, but you're ours now, and there's no one that can do anything about it," the gnome told her.

Unknown to him though, someone was currently in the forest that in fact, would be saving the day.

"Nothing like a good walk through the forest, eh Waddles?" Mabel asked her pet pig, who simply oinked in response "I hear ya."

As they walked, Mabel could hear someone talking. She and Waddles headed over towards the direction of the conversation and looked over. She could see the gnomes gathered around a yellow horse that was tied to the ground; Mabel noticed it looked very sad.

"Okay, as your leader, I will get majority use of the new mount," Jeff said "we'll draw up a schedule to decide when the rest of you can use her."

"Shmebulock."

"I don't know if you can have Saturdays, we'll have to see how things work out."

"Hey you tiny, bearded jerks!" Mabel said, emerging from her hiding place "what are you doing?"

"Ah Mabel; changed your mind about becoming our queen?"

"Yeah, that's gonna happen, not!" Mabel replied "now you let that horse go right now."

"Or what?" Jeff asked "you have nothing that can stop us from…run, it's a pig!" he yelled, as Waddles chased after the gnomes, running them into the forest.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Mabel told them, then turned her attention to the yellow thing she saw "it's okay little thing, I'm not gonna hurt you… holy baloney a pony with wings! I must be dreaming," she said, then pinched herself "nope, no dream."

"H-h-hello," Fluttershy said nervously.

"And you can talk?" Mabel said happily "everything's coming up Mabel today!" Then she turned towards the yellow horse "hold on, let me get you loose here" she added, pulling the ropes away.

Once she was free, Fluttershy stretched out her legs & wings. "Oh thank you!" Fluttershy said happily "those awful gnomes were going to keep me and use me as a mount."

"Yeah, they're always doing dumb stuff like that," Mabel commented "so, what's your name?"

"It's Fluttershy."

"That's a cool name," Mabel said "name's Mabel, and this is my pig Waddles."

"Ooh, he's adorable!" Fluttershy exclaimed as loudly as she normally does, and grabbed the pig's face in her hooves "are you adorable Waddles? Yes you are!"

"A fellow animal lover huh?" Mabel replied "I can tell you and I are gonna be good friends."

Upon hearing that, Fluttershy suddenly turned very serious.

"Thank you for your help, but I really must find my friends," Fluttershy told her "you see, I got separated from them, and now I'm lost."

"These friends of yours, are they ponies like you?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Then I totally want to meet them!" the girl replied "my brother Dipper is usually pretty good at finding stuff. Come with me, and I'm sure we can get him to help."

"Do you think he would?"

"Yeah, Dipper loves a good mystery; sometimes too much, if you ask me," Mabel said "in the meantime, we can get to know each other better. You know, share our hopes, our dreams, our crushes; typical girl stuff."

"That would be nice, I guess," Fluttershy replied.

"Great, I'll go first!" Mabel said "I've always wanted to be a princess…"

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Jack & Dr. Octopus were searching for their lost comrades.

"I'm pretty sure Hater got flung this way," Jack said, as the two villains made their way into the town.

"I don't see why we just don't leave him," Dr. Octopus replied.

"We might need his help, especially now that we know those L.O.V.E losers are here," Jack said, before both men stopped in front of a large structure. "'Tent of Telepathy' huh? Come on, maybe someone here has seen them."

The two villains made their way inside the tent, which was quite large and had room for lots and lots of people. Two of the seats were currently occupied, and the two recognized the occupants almost immediately.

"There you are!" Dr. Octopus addressed them "we spent five minutes looking for you and you were wasting your time at some tourist trap?"

"We didn't mean to come here, but we landed here when that little pink pony blasted us," Hater explained "and it's fortunate we did; the psychic who works here has predicted that I will achieve massive wealth & power," he added proudly.

"Okay, now that we've found your sorry butt, let's go," Jack told him "we have a mission to do remember? Finding that journal some kid online was talking about"

"A journal, ya say?"

Jack & Dr. Octopus noticed that a young kid, clad in a blue suit and with a white pompadour had just entered the room.

"Well now, I think you and I might be able to help each other," he said.

* * *

Next time, Mabel & Fluttershy's friendship becomes deeper, while Dipper encounters a mysterious talking sasquatch.


	3. Mabel's new Fluttery friend

Meanwhile, Mabel & Fluttershy arrived at the Mystery Shack.

"You live here?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know it's not much, but it's home," Mabel told her "wait here, and I'll bring you some food."

Mabel headed into the Shack and emerged a few moments later.

Okay what would you like? I've got some pasta, a hot dog, some old mystery meat; we call it that because the mystery is if it's still meat, or has mutated into something else."

"I'll take some hay or grass, um, if you have any," Fluttershy replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you ponies eat that stuff," Mabel commented "well there's some around here somewhere."

Mabel led Fluttershy to the rear of the building, where the Pegasus noticed a goat munching nearby.

"Oh yeah, that's our goat," Mabel noted "I call him Goaty McEatsalot."

"You're a nice little guy, aren't you?" Fluttershy asked it, but it ignored her and continued to eat.

"First Waddles, then that goat; you sure love animals," Mabel commented.

"Oh yes, taking care of animals is what I do," Fluttershy replied "that's why it's my cutie mark," she added, pointing a hoof towards her side.

"Cutie Mark?" a confused Mabel asked "is that some kind of weird tattoo or something?"

Fluttershy giggled "no silly, it's the mark a pony has that represents their special talent," she explained "see, mine has to do with my love and care of animals."

"Then why is it butterflies?" Mabel asked "if you take care of animals, shouldn't your mark dealie be a whole bunch of animals or something?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because butterflies helped save me when I was a filly," Fluttershy told her.

"Butterflies saved you?! Okay, you have got to tell me that story," Mabel said, as they headed back into the Shack "hang on; I need to figure out how to get you past Soos; I don't want him asking a bunch of questions. Fortunately, I have a foolproof plan."

So, moments later, Mabel entered the Shack alone.

"Hey Hambone, what's happening?" Soos asked.

"Flying pony? I don't know any flying pony!" Mabel replied quickly "where the heck would I even meet a flying pony named Fluttershy anyway, the woods? Don't be cray-cray Soos."

"Uh, okay," Soos replied, unsure of what was going on "I'm gonna go clean the bathrooms dude, I'll see you later," he added before walking off.

"Okay, the coast is clear," Mabel whispered out the door, with Fluttershy coming in moments later.

"Is this really necessary? I would like to meet your friend Soos."

"Maybe later," Mabel told her "now come on." Both made their way up the stairs to the Pines twins' bedroom.

"I share this room with my brother Dipper," Mabel explained "he's okay, but he's kind of a nerd. Now, tell me more about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything!" an excited Mabel replied "but how about starting with the story of your cutie patootie whatsit."

"Okay," Fluttershy began "well, it all started when I was a young filly at flight camp…"

* * *

While this was going on, Dipper was going through the woods, pondering about the mysterious journal.

"I wonder if anyone has responded to my ad yet," he said aloud "no, they probably all think I'm some kind of weirdo. And what if Mabel was right? What if all I do is bring in someone who has bad intentions for this thing? And why am I talking to myself?"

Dipper took the journal from his vest and looked at it. "I wish there was a sign that would let me know if this is a good idea or not."

Just then something emerged from the woods. It looked similar to a Sasquatch, with yellow and black fur.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but did you see a yellow Pegasus anywhere around here?" it asked.

"Aah, talking Sasquatch!" Dipper yelled, running as fast as his weakling legs would take him.

"Well, that could've gone better, eh" Shocksquatch commented.

* * *

Not long after that, Twilight finished her flight around the town, conveniently missing her pal at the Mystery Shack. She headed back to where the others were waiting.

"Any sign of her?" Twilight asked Pinkie, moments after landing on the ground.

"Not a yellow hair of her anywhere," Pinkie replied "it's like she just disappeared. Gasp! You don't really think she really did disappear, do you?"

"Well, they say this town is strange and mystical; normally, I'm skeptical of such things, but who knows."

"Oh man, that means Fluttershy could be gone, for…"

"Don't say it," Twilight told her, putting her hoof over her mouth "we need to have hope that she's still here." Just then, she noticed Ben emerging from the forest "anything?"

"No sign of her, sorry," he replied "I think I might have frightened a kid as Shocksquatch though."

Twilight took some deep breaths to calm down. "Okay, first things first; we need to focus on stopping the bad guys. I just hope Fluttershy will be okay."

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's having the time of her life," Ben said.

* * *

"I am so having the time of my life!" Mabel exclaimed happily "meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me…for today, anyway."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I'd really like to get back to my friends," Fluttershy replied.

"Oh sure, we just need to wait for Dipper to get back," Mabel told her "I have no idea where the heck he is though." Mabel then got quiet and twiddled her fingers. "Listen, do you think it's possible that, you could, oh, I don't know, fly me around?"

"Oh well, I'm not such a great flyer," Fluttershy replied meekly "but if you really want, I guess I could fly you a little bit."

"Sweet!" Mabel exclaimed "come on Waddles, we're gonna fly!"

Grabbing the pig, Mabel hopped on Fluttershy's back. The yellow Pegasus found that both didn't weigh quite as much as she'd thought, but she still wasn't sure she could lift them.

"Okay, now just let me know if I'm flying you too high or too fast," Fluttershy said, before she began flapping her wings and flying.

"Whoo hoo! Oh man, if Pacifica could see me now!" Mabel said happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Fluttershy said "I love making my friends happy."

"Higher, higher!" Mabel yelled.

"I'm not really sure I can go much higher," Fluttershy told her "do you think perhaps…"

"Higher I say!" Mabel yelled "I want to soar majestically like the eagle. I want to be able to touch the clouds! I want to fly next to a plane and like, totally freak out the pilots."

"I don't know what a plane is, and I'd love to let you fly higher, but I can only fly so much and..." Fluttershy began.

Just then, a frantic Dipper ran into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel waved "check me out, I'm airborne!"

"Mabel, I just ran into Sasquatch, and he could talk and was Canadian for some reason and…" Dipper said quickly before noticing what was going on "are you riding on a Pegasus?"

"This is my new friend Fluttershy," Mabel explained "I'm letting her crash here until we can find her friends."

"Nice to meet you," Fluttershy said kindly.

"Okay, I'm not going to ask what a Pegasus is doing here," Dipper began "but have you thought about what will happen if Grunkle Stan finds her here? He'll try to make her an exhibit at the shack."

"No he wouldn't, Grunkle Stan isn't that…oh, wait," Mabel replied nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later," Mabel said "okay, you can put us down now."

After Fluttershy returned to the ground, Mabel told her brother all about what happened and their search for Fluttershy's friends.

"I'll do what I can to help, if only to keep more weird stuff from happening," Dipper replied "where did you last see your friends?"

"In the woods," Fluttershy replied.

"Then that's where we'll start," Dipper told her "hopefully that talking Sasquatch is gone. First though, we need to think of a way to smuggle you out of here without Grunkle Stan seeing you."

"Not to worry, I have just the idea," Mabel said.

* * *

"Putting her in a backpack and making me carry it; yeah, great idea," Dipper said as he strained to hold the bag containing the shy Pegasus.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Mabel asked "and I don't hear anyone saying thank you."

"Thank you Mabel, for possibly giving me crippling back problems."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm."

"You okay in there Flutter?" Mabel asked, ignoring her brother.

"Not really, it's quite cramped in here," Fluttershy's voice came from inside the backpack.

"Don't worry, you'll only have to be in there until we get past Grunkle Stan," Mabel told her "speaking of which."

"Hey kids, what's with the huge backpack?" Stan asked as the kids headed out.

"Oh, we're just going… camping," Dipper told him after a long pause.

"Yup, we're just going out to enjoy the greatness of nature. You know, live off the land, sleep under the stars and all that jazz," Mabel added.

"I think you kids are a little too young to be camping by yourselves," Stan said "you need adult supervision. But I can't do it, because I have to stay here."

"Well we understand, we'll just go by ourselves then…" Dipper began.

"Soos, take the kids camping," Stan ordered.

"You got it Mr. Pines," Soos said "not to worry dudes, we're gonna have a lot of fun."

"It's really okay Soos, you don't need to come with us," Dipper told him.

"Happy to do it dude," Soos told him.

Just then, Fluttershy made a sneeze from inside the backpack.

"Did your bag just sneeze?" Stan asked.

"No, that was me; achoo!" Mabel replied "I think I have a case of allergies."

"Dude, you shouldn't be going camping if you have allergies," Soos told her "the woods are totally not good for that."

"Oh wait, they're gone now," Mabel replied happily "must have been one of those 24 hour bugs. And the 24 hours just ended; talk about convenience, am I right?"

"Sweet, then let's head out dudes," Soos said "I just need to get some bug spray. Oh and some marshmallows; you can't go camping without those."

"Bye Grunkle Stan; we'll see you after we're done camping," Dipper said as he and Mabel headed out.

"So long, don't follow us," Mabel added.

"Those two are weird," Stan replied.

* * *

Next time, our heroes discover the Mystery Shack and come closer to their missing friend, and Soos learns the twins' secret.


End file.
